


Doomed

by Liritar



Series: All the Finesse of a Jagermonster Sandwich [1]
Category: Girl Genius
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liritar/pseuds/Liritar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeuxippe deals with her choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed

Zeuxippe screwed her eyes tightly shut against the incoming sun. She must have left the curtains open last night. Well, she wasn’t about to get up and close them. She was too warm and comfortable… Except her mattress felt strange. Less… soft. Like… straw? She glanced down, frowning. She was lying on a cloak, stretched over a pile of straw. And this… wasn’t her room. It was… Herr Beckenbauer’s barn?

And she wasn’t alone. Oh, good lord. There was an arm stretched across her. A… purple arm. She hadn’t! Had she? Oh, she was in so much trouble. She sat up slowly, careful not to disturb her companion. Staring down at him, she had to admit that, despite her consternation, she was fascinated by him. For a Jäger, he was… beautiful. And something about that ridiculous, over the top charm actually worked. And now that he was sleeping, she could see another side of him; devoid of attitude, he looked… sweet. Almost… innocent. She smiled tenderly, reaching down to brush some of that long, purple hair back from his face.

Glinting purple eyes opened, and a fanged smile stretched across his face. “Vell, goot mornin’, sveethot,” he purred, reaching up to run a claw so very gently along her cheek.

Zeuxippe swallowed roughly. That really shouldn’t make her shiver so. “I, er, good morning,” she whispered, eyes widening.

Maxim’s grin widened and he sat up. “Iz nize, vakink up to see a pretty gurl,” he said softly.

She would have been slightly offended, but something in his tone told her that it didn’t happen nearly as often as he wanted everyone to believe. And that didn’t really surprise her. What _did_ surprise her was that she found herself leaning forward, pressing her lips gently to his. “I had a lovely time.”

There was a soft growl, and she found herself being pressed against him. Oh. Oh, _my._ Her blood started heating, and she melted in his arms. Oh, lord, this was madness. She _had_ to get home. Her parents were going to _kill_ her. But the exquisite warmth of his lean, hard body was making it so hard for her to care… She gasped brokenly. “Maxim, no.”

He pulled back, somewhat to her disappointment, and stared at her in confusion. And perhaps… hurt. “Vy?”

Zeuxippe growled in frustration. “I have to get home. I… Come back and see me. Soon.” And then she was kissing him. Roughly.

“Vooo.” Maxim was gasping for breath when she was done. “Yez. Soon as Hy can. Promise, sveethot.”

“You’d better.” There was a fierce determination in her eyes—she was her grandfather’s girl, after all.

He grinned slowly. “Vouldn’t vant to disappoint my gurl, yah?” His finger slid along her jaw.

A smirk made its way across her features. “No,” she purred. “You’re _mine._ ”

“Hooooo boy.” Maxim grinned and pressed his lips to her neck, growling. “Yeeeeeez.”

She groaned, her eyes sliding shut. “Yes.” Oh, it felt so good. She ached for him so. “Yes, Maxim, yes. No!” She pulled herself together, pushing at him. “We can’t.”

He pulled back again, pouting. Oh, god, that was adorable. “Yez, Zeuxippe,” he said dejectedly.

She sighed and kissed his forehead. “I told you, later,” she murmured, stroking his hair. “Now, find my dress, darling.”

“Hokay.” He stretched and stood, wandering around the barn until he’d located all their clothing, bringing back the pile and sorting through it.

They got dressed, pausing to exchange soft kisses, and then she sent him on his way. After one more long goodbye kiss. She watched him saunter away, sighing. Lord, she’d miss him.

Zeuxippe gave it a few minutes, then snuck out of the barn. She glanced up at the sun and cursed silently. She was late. She picked up her skirts and ran down the road, making it to the sandwich shop in less than a minute and crashing through the door, panting. “Sorry, Grandpa,” she gasped, leaning against the doorjamb.

“Long night?” he drawled, slamming his knife down into the large salami before him. “Got straw in your hair.”

She flushed hotly and reached up, pulling out the tell-tale stalk. “I, er… Grandpa, please don’t tell Mamma.”

He laughed. “As if I’d dare, sweetling. She’d kill me, too. Just for being involved at all.” He raised an eyebrow. “I hope it was worth it.”

She raised her nose. “I had a lovely evening, and he was a perfect gentleman.” For a Jäger, but she wasn’t about to mention that. Grandpa really _would_ kill him, if he knew. She’d _seen_ him and Maxim fight, and it would be close. And she didn’t want either of them to get hurt.

Her grandfather snorted. “A gentleman. Right. Which is why you were out all night in a barn or something.”

Zeuxippe flushed again. “Grandpa!”

He grinned slightly. “Don’t worry, sweetling. I was the same way, at your age. Never understood how your mother wound up so… uptight.” He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She sighed softly. That could definitely have gone worse. Now… she just had to make sure no one found out _who_ she’d spent the night with.

She had to hope Maxim was smart enough not to give anything away next time he showed up.

She was doomed.


End file.
